


Experimental

by lumchables



Category: Dan Croll - Fandom, jacob berry - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Crying After Sex, Cuddles, Hand Jobs, Jacob Berry - Freeform, M/M, Nervous, Post, Suits, Ties, dan croll, gentle bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Dan and Jacob try something out in the hotel and Jacob got nervous. Stannies.





	Experimental

"Dan?"  
"Yeah?"  
Dan looked up from the shoe he was untying. Jacob was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his black tie in his hand while the other hand nervously ran itself up and down over his knee. The two had just returned to their hotel room from a formal dinner held for some promoters of Dan along with his band members. Jacob had been nervous the entire evening thinking about what he had planned for tonight.  
"You said if I ever wanted to try something that you would do it with me, right?"  
"Of course. I want you to feel completely comfortable with me. Why? Did you have something in mind."  
"Um...," Jacob fiddled with the tie in his hands before continuing.  
"I, uh, kind of wanted to see what it would be like...to have my hands tied," he hesitated, "to the bed."  
Jacob's eyes nervously darted between Dan and the floor as Dan nervously bit his lip before agreeing the the younger boys request. Jacob began unbuttoning his shirt before shifting himself over to the middle of the bed, coming to rest against the headboard, watching as the other began to remove his clothes as well. Dan slipped his shirt off once unbuttoned, then moved onto his belt, undoing the buckle as the blonde boy sits, patiently waiting on the other. Once Dan is in nothing but his boxers he climbs onto the bed, straddling Jacob and reaches over the other boys head to tie his hands to the headboard.  
"Is it too tight?" Dan looks down at Jacob making sure he didn't look too uncomfortable.  
"No. I'm okay." Jacob responded, wiggling his wrists around to show Dan he still had room to move, but it was tight enough to secure his hands in place between the headboard slats.  
Dan leans back so he's sitting up but still on his knees. The two boys stared each other in the eyes, the older one taking a deep breath before reaching down to begin doing the others belt and sliding both that and his slacks down past his ankles and over his feet, letting them fall to the ground. He turned around, facing the boy once again and leaned forward to brush the light blonde wavy hair out of his face and trailed his hand down Jacobs neck, over his chest and abdomen, finally reaching the waistband of his boxers. Jacob fixed his eyes on the ceiling and his breathing grew deeper as Dan tucked his hand underneath the elastic. He gently wrapped his fingers around the boy and began to slowly move his hand up and down. A few minutes passed before Jacob began to get noticeably tense. He squeezed his eyes shut, his abdomen tightened, and his hips began to jerk up off the bed at every stroke of Dan's hand. With a hand now placed firmly on the boys hip to keep him steady and another still gliding up and down, Dan watched as the blondes body stiffened as not only a wave of pleasure swept over Jacob, but also a wave of adrenaline and emotions.  
"Dan," Jacob breathlessly whimpered.  
At hearing his name, Dan looked up to see tears welling up in the boys eyes, a few already have escaped down the side of his face. Without Dan's arms around him as he began to sob, the boy began to panic especially with his wrists being bound like that. Jacob couldn't help but cry every time he climaxed. The emotions always came crashing down on him and he hadn't learned how to deal with them quite yet as they were still unfamiliar.  
"Jacob!" Dan let out as he hurriedly crawled over the now softly sobbing, squirming blonde.  
"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Oh god. Don't cry. Please don't cry," Dan pleaded, frantically trying to work his fingers through the knot of the tie, attempting to loosen it enough for the boy to free his wrists. Once his wrists were free of the restraints, Jacob slipped out his hands as Dan grabbed the boy, holding him tightly, letting Jacob finish sniveling into his chest. The two sat in silence, listening to sounds of each others breathing and the occasional sniffle coming from the blonde. After a few minutes, Dan had the pair lay down, and with Jacob still facing his chest he held him tighter than he had before.  
"I'm so sorry," Dan took a deep breath before continuing, " I should've been quicker."  
Jacob said nothing but instead tightened his grip on the older boy, bringing them closer and their lips together. With a hand running through his hair and the warmth of their skin to skin contact, Jacob quickly fell asleep, exhausted after the pairs little "experiment". Dan watched the other boy sleep, admiring his angelic appearance and wondering how he was so lucky for Jacob to want to be with him taking into consideration his lack of experience with relationships, but the two had made it work so far and Dan was the happiest he had ever been, especially right now. Holding his boy, feeling his warm breath cover his chest with every exhale. He fell asleep that night not long after the other boy, feeling perfectly content.


End file.
